


These Chain Link Fences

by jokokekemato



Series: a freedom run [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Captivity, M/M, Wolf Pack, idk anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokokekemato/pseuds/jokokekemato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun is complacent with his life. Until he meets Yongguk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Chain Link Fences

**Author's Note:**

> written in a more simple style to reflect a wolves POV. idk

Seven AM is feeding time. It had been that way since Daehyun could remember. Every morning, a man and a woman dressed in white pants and boots came in, carrying weird smelling meat. Today, the woman was wearing a red shirt. The man had a black shirt. The male carried a large stick and the female held a bowl of meat.

He always saw them. They stood outside the enclosure and talked to each other in that garbled language and wrote stuff. Sometimes, they came in and put a muzzle on him and touched his legs, his body, his snout. They gave him stuff that made him sleepy and took him into the concrete building that smelled sharp and bad and hurt his nose. Most of the time, though, they just watched.

Daehyun was alone. There used to be others; ones that had already been there when he had been brought in. But they were gone now.

He supposed it wasn’t that bad. There was forest and rocks and a river. It was large enough. The winters weren’t too cold and he always got fed and had enough to drink. He was just lonely.

In the wild, he had been part of a pack. The alpha was his father and his mother had taken care of him and his brothers and sisters. They walked every day and the hunters brought back fresh kill; rabbits and deer and sometimes, when they were lucky, moose. Daehyun caught mice with his brethren. They rolled around in the grass and ran for the sake of running and slept together at night.

One night, there were gunshots. He wasn’t sure what had happened but everyone was running and howling and there were dogs barking and the sound of humans and cracks of guns. He had fallen over his feet in his haste and his mother had tried to fetch him, but the humans were there and she had run. They caught him and put a collar on him.

The next day, he was brought into the pen.

The woman was dropping the meat onto the ground. It was edible and filled him but it tasted terrible. She also brought a watermelon. He liked those more. They were cold and he liked playing them for a while before eating it. He would eat that later.

The humans didn’t like it when he went closer to them, so he stayed back until they had left before approaching the food. Quickly gulping down the meat, which tasted and smelled disgusting as usual, he stretched his jaws and picked up the large fruit, carrying it over to his favourite spot under a tree. Rolling onto his side, he pawed at it and watched it roll down a hill before chasing, growling and yipping excitedly. These were the moments that he wished he had someone else to play with. Saddened by the thought, he carried the watermelon back to his spot and simply bit at it until it opened and he could eat. He didn’t want to play anymore.

At five PM, the humans left. They got all their stuff into clear containers and went in their foul smelling things that roared and moved fast. They wouldn’t come back until tomorrow. They left him another watermelon, still cold from the box that they put it in, and he carried that to the den that he had built himself under a rock for later.

The collar around his neck itched and he rubbed his head against the ground, whining to himself. Rolling onto his back, he wiggles and stretches, basking in the warmth of the sun before the rays go down.

“Look, a dog.” The amused bark had him scrambling up, backing away from the sudden voice, tail tucked between his legs and whimpering. The stranger has grey-rust coloured fur, a large sided build and a confident stance, eluding authority. An alpha. They are separated by the fence but Daehyun lowers his ears against his head anyway, showing submission.

“Who are you?” He whined, taking a hesitant step forward. Daehyun had not seen his kind for many months, especially the wild ones.

“Yongguk.” The growl is low and proud. The male regarded him, not moving an inch as he crept closer to the fence. Yongguk smelled like fresh kill and forest and the wild. Once they were close enough, Daehyun licked the others nose, allowing him to sniff over his snout and ears. “And you?”

“Daehyun.” He replied, pressing his face against the chain link and whimpering happily when a rough tongue swept over his ear.

“What are you doing in here?” Yongguk seemed to recognize his need for physical affection, covering his face and ears with long licks. He wished that the fence would disappear so he could press himself close. There was the smell of other wolves on the alpha; three, maybe four others.

“I was captured and brought here by the humans.” The response had Yongguk growl low in his throat and Daehyun pushed his ears back, head lowering automatically. There was a pause.

“Do you want to get out?” Yongguk asked, moving away to sniff at the fence and the surrounding areas.

“Yes.” He yelped, excited at the thought of being able to be out in the wild again, out of the cage and back with his kind. “But I can’t. There isn’t any way out.”

The alpha had stopped at where water ran from inside the enclosure out, pawing at the ground for a few seconds. His paw comes back wet and slicked with mud.

“Dig. Not here. It’s too exposed. Where is the other end of the stream?” Daehyun stood up and bounded towards it, hidden in the forest part of the pen. It was partially hidden behind some rocks and bushes, probably meant to discourage digging, but he easily shifted those. Yongguk joined him on the other side, watching as he digs his claws into the soft ground and sends dirt flying on each side.

“I didn’t think of that. I can dig here?” His eyes opened wide, excited and hopeful. There is a chance of escape.

“Yes. Be careful to make sure that the humans do not see you. It will probably take a few days to dig a hole big enough. Once you are free, you can join my pack. There are five of us, but we recently lost a member and I can’t leave you here.” Yongguk looked at him and he whined thankfully, licking at the others jaw and nose again. “I will come back tomorrow and the day after that and so on until you are free. If you need me urgently, howl. We are close by.”

Daehyun nodded, taking it all in and thrumming with energy. It is a reality he did not expect. He had already envisioned his life spent in the four fences until he died, but Yongguk was offering him a way out. With a last lick to his ear, the alpha bounded off.

He dug through the night.

The hole widened a considerable amount but the water pooled and slowly began to stop so he had to move to another location, close by but the ground was harder and rougher on his paws. Still, he managed a considerable amount of work and he was able to fit both forepaws through when he stopped.

When dawn broke, he returned to his den, licked the dirt out from his claws and fell into a deep sleep. He dreamed of running through the woods with Yongguk and his new pack.

The humans came back and they fed him, took notes, talked among each other. They didn’t notice that the stream ran a little less or the hole at the back of the enclosure. Daehyun spent the day sleeping, slowly eating his watermelon and prowling around, anxiously waiting for the humans to leave so he could begin digging again.

At five, they left.

Yongguk found him with his face stuck in the hole, paws moving furiously and kicking soil behind him. It was a low bark that caught his attention and he pulled his face from the dirt, shaking his head to get off the loose specks from his face. The alpha carried a rabbit in his jaws, which he put down so that he could affectionately lick his ears and growl a hello.

“Here. One of the hunters caught it today and suggested giving it to you. They do not give you fresh kill, do they?” The male had rumbled and Daehyun’s mouth watered at the simple smell of newly spilled blood. Yongguk nudged it with his nose towards the hole, attempting to shove it through the shallow dip. It took a lot of pulling and yanking and tugging, followed by a mess of fur, but eventually the small animal was on his side and Daehyun could tear into it viciously, crunching bone and cartilage between his teeth. The flesh was cold but it tasted like he remembered. Like home.

After he had finished, wiping his snout on the grass and licking his paws to clean them, they began to dig again. The alpha had more powerful muscles and soon deepened his side to the same depth as his own. They stopped frequently, in account for Daehyun who had lost most of his muscle due to disuse, and lay side by side, stretched out against the fence so they could feel each other breathed. The contact, as little as it was, soothed Daehyun as they rested.

“What is the rest of the pack like?” He asked.

“Strong. Loyal. Himchan is my Beta. We found Youngjae first – a lone wolf. He had been chased away from his pack and he was starving so we took him with us. Junhong and Jongup are brothers. Their mother rejected them for some reason. We saved them from a dog. They are still pups.”

“Will…will they like me?” Yongguk turned his head, one brown eye blinking lazily at him before he rested his head back on his paws.

“Who wouldn’t like you?”

Yongguk left a little before dawn. He dragged a bush in front of the hole and they tried to hide the excess dirt as much as possible, pushing it this way and that until it looked almost undisturbed. They estimated that it would take one or two more night before he could escape. His head could fit under, and part of his shoulders, but it got caught on his back and it was impossible for him to wiggle under completely. Daehyun nuzzled against Yongguk’s jaw before he left, whining and pawing at the ground. He didn’t want the elder to leave, not when they were so close to finishing and he just wanted to sleep beside him. Yongguk wagged his tail and licked his cheek before bounding away.

The day passed unbearably slow.

The humans seemed to notice that he was sleeping for most of the day, because they encouraged him to play with the watermelon and even threw in the little mouse toy that squeaked and ran around. Daehyun chased it for a while, catching it between his front paws and shaking it in his mouth until it stopped moving. He carried it back to his den and fell asleep again.

At five, they left again. He barely waited until he saw the big smelly thing leave down the road before he bounded towards the hole, bouncing with energy. Dragging away the bush, he set to digging again, scooping up soil and throwing it behind him, using his back legs to brace himself against the ground while his front paws worked. The amount of dirt was accumulating, making it harder to hide, but he figured one more day wouldn’t hurt. They wouldn’t notice for one more day and then he would be free.

Yongguk brought him another animal. Rabbit. He ate quickly and let the alpha clean off his face with long strokes of his tongue, covering Daehyun in his scent. They were beginning to smell like each other. He could separate the distinct scents of the four other wolves, but no reigning marks that would signal Yongguk’s mate.

“Do you have a mate?” He asked as he stretched, snapping his jaws together in satisfaction.

“No,” Yongguk said, teeth pulling back in a smile, “but I am looking.”

“Have you found a potential mate?” Daehyun had asked next, nosing against the soft fur at the others jaw.

“Yeah.” And Yongguk nosed his ear, coughing a laugh.

When the sun broke the tree line, he was almost able to get through. His back haunches were caught, the fence digging into his muscles, no matter how much he struggled and whined and Yongguk pulled on his scruff. They finally gave up, because the humans would be coming soon. The alpha soothed him by nuzzling against his cheek as he retreated, frustrated to put the fence between them again.

“Tomorrow.” Yongguk had promised as he ran off.

At five AM, the humans came again. They fed him and watched him for a few minutes, but things were different today. The male came in with a long length of rope and the woman brought in a large steak. It smelled fresh and new and it made his mouth water as he edged towards them, encouraged by their little sounds and the food held invitingly in her hand.

He took it and brought it back to his rock, wondering why they weren’t leaving and they were watching him so closely.

It was only until he was biting in, tasting the blood on his tongue, that he realized that something was wrong. Daehyun spat it out. It wasn’t rancid – it was new – but there was a strange taste in his mouth that made him a little drowsy.

He didn’t understand what was happening when the male put the rope on his collar, forcing him to stand up.

He didn’t understand when he was led out of the pen, slowly following the tugging at his neck.

What he did understand was when he saw the kennel; the same thing that had been used to bring him to the enclosure, only much bigger. They were going to move him.

He fought.

Jumping back, he yanked his head from side to side and dragged the man backwards six steps, bracing his feet against the ground, baring his teeth and snarling loudly. There are more men in the building that run out, some carrying big sticks and others helping hold onto the rope. One came too close and he lunged forward, snapping his jaws shut at his hands in a show of aggression. They were yelling and he was barking and two of them have the weird looking contraption that he knew would make him go to sleep.

He howled. It was long and drawn out and tinged in panic as he fought, losing ground with every step as the five men yanked on the other end of his leash. His tail lashed, head lowered and teeth bared angrily as they circled.

Daehyun heard the sound before he realized what it was and twisted out of the way before he consciously moved. The dart hit the ground at his feet and he surged backwards, using the fear to pull himself farther away from the kennel.

Somewhere nearby, Yongguk responded with his own howl. It was joined a second later with four more. A hunting call and a warning message.

The humans put the loop end of the leash around a metal pole, making it impossible to pull away from it while they grabbed sticks. It seemed that they were unprepared because they only had one tranquilizer, certainly not expecting other wolves to appear.

Yongguk broke the cover of forest first. He was running full speed, teeth pulled back into a snarl and paws hitting the ground heavily. To his right was a grey wolf and to his left, a whiter coloured one. There were two smaller, dusky coloured pups behind, not big enough to fight.

They circled. The alpha stood in the center and the grey wolf, presumably Himchan, circled to one side while the white one went the other way. The two pups stayed behind, growling and snarling but making no move forward.

“Yongguk!” Daehyun barked, fighting against the leash and collar. It dug into his neck, but the rope was made of leather. His collar, however, was a little more worn and he could feel the slack stretch and jolt with every leap forward.

The alpha responded with his own bark of acknowledgement, jumping backwards to avoid a dart flying at him. The humans were panicking, he could feel it, yelling at each other and waving the sticks around and fighting with the tranquilizer gun.

Two of the humans were coming at him, wielding their sticks in front of their body. He snarled, shaking his head from side to side and growling low in his chest. They stood on either side him and he couldn’t keep his gaze on both. One swung his stick and Daehyun leapt back, colliding with the other human who had approached while he hadn’t been looking. They both fell and he scrambled up, scraping his claws down the males chest.

The human screamed.

His mind told him to open his jaws and crunch down on his neck, feast on his body and kill everyone nearby. Yongguk and his pack were barking, distracting as many of them as possible while two others closed in on him, sticks lifted above their heads.

The first hit his back leg and he yelped, feeling pain spread through his muscles. The second he barely managed to evade, struggling against his leash and fighting for room to maneuver.

And suddenly, Yongguk was there, leaping onto the male that had hit him and snarling. It carried the full weight of an alpha as he bit down, shaking the humans shoulder until they heard bone snap under powerful jaws. The rest of the pack had scattered, running back to the woods, and Daehyun had a last, futile attempt, running forward and straining against his collar until-

Snap.

The worn leather around his neck broke and he was free, shaking his head back and forth and rocketing forward. Behind him, Yongguk let go of the man and followed at his heels, breaking free of the circle of humans, leaving the sound of shouting behind them.

They ran side by side, fur brushing and steps synchronized as Daehyun barked happily. Yongguk howled and he echoed, hearing the responding ones from the others.

And they ran to meet Daehyun’s new pack.


End file.
